ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaori Nishidake
Kaori Nishidake is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross).She has appeared in all the games along with Mac Fraser, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. In the original 'SSX', Kaori was originally 15 years old, but had a sudden age change in tricky. She ages through out the series, being 19 in 'SSX 3', 20 in 'SSX Blur' and 21 in 'SSX On Tour'. Kaori begins as a cheerful teen with a positive groove. She is always trying her best, while having a good time. But as the series progresses she tones it down a bit. Some blame it on the increased level of competition, while others blame it on her new 'friend' Sid. Friend(s): Mac Fraser (all games), Brodi Ford (SSX Tricky), Sid (On Tour) Enemies: Psymon Stark (SSX Tricky-On Tour), Maya Nolet (Blur) SSX A freestyle rider with a positive groove. SSX Tricky Kaori is extroverted, fun loving and gregarious. On the surface, she is a racer with a cheerful disposition. Yet beneath this veneer is a warrior fighting a generation-old guest, a hero searching for answers. Despite her size, she has fantastic energy reserves and always has something left in the tank at the end of a long race or series. She wears fan, vibrant outfits to express her boundless energy and sunny disposition. Kaori is tough to upset but has no tolerance for intentional thuggery in competition. If pushed over the edge she'll take decisive action but her anger diffuses quickly as the race progresses and she rarely holds a grudge. Age: 17 Blood Type: B Height: 5'0" Weight: 100 lbs. Nationality: Japanese Rider Style: Freestyle Alternate Sport: In-line Skating Motto: "Gambatte masu" Dream Date: Fujishima Kosuke Friend: Brodi Enemy: Psymon Favorite Movie: Japanese Sci-fi Favorite Reading: Nonno Magazine Favorite Music: Dance Favorite Course: Snowdream Favorite Trick: Pirouette Grind Other Hobbies: voice of anime character Orange Explosion Fun Girl, makes clothing for dolls of anime show, hangs with friends/family, rides scooter Greatest Strength: Friends and family Greatest Weakness: Lazy, doesn't practice as much as she should, easily distracted on the course 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' SSX Tricky featured music videos for each character. Once the rider ranks up, the video is shown. thumb|left|314px 'Interview' Q''':What is your favorite course? Oh!, Snowdream! Yes. Of course, it's in Japan, so all my friends and family can always come to see me there. It really helps to feel so much love and support coming from the crowd. This place holds many fine memories for me. '''Q:What is your favorite trick and why? Have you ever seen me do a pirorette Gride? It's my favorite. Basically, I try to perform an elegant pirorette on the nose of the board as the board spins in the opposite direction. You must try to keep the board at a 360 degree angle. It is very lonely to watch, if done properly... Q''':If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? As you know my farther makes cartoons for teleivsion, and I have been the voice of Orange Explosion Fun Girl. This is very satisfying for me; I love working with my farther and I love playing Orange Explosion Fun Girl on T.V. '''Q:Don't you also design clothing? Will we see any Kaori designs in the future? How embarrassing! Perhaps...if you enjoy playing with dolls! In my spare time I make clothing for the dolls of the famous characters in my father's show. Some of them have been used in the show! This is very exciting for me! Q''':Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? Brodi is very nice. He is very handsome and spiritual as well. He has the best attitude. Mac is also a good friend. We have fun together. I am friends with just all the other racers. '''Q:Even JP and Luther? Not many people like them... They are not very nice to the racers but I do not blame them. They are lost, spiritually, not centered, no focus. They compete for the wrong reasons. Perhaps, with time, they will gain wisdom and maturity and change their ways. Competition is good, but one must compete with honor and respect for their opponent. This is something JP and Luther do not do. Q:What about Psymon? He seems to freak you out... Psymon...Yes, he is frightening. I do not understand him or his reasons for racing. Perhaps, he "freaks me out" because he is so unpredictable. He is like a caged tiger, always pacing, always angry. I fear he will explore one day. SSX 3 Kaori has built a reputation on the circuit as being extroverted, fun loving,and gregarious. She has always been tough to upset, but has had little tolerance for thuggery in competition. Kaori has achieved a celebrity status few female athletes in Japan could dream of. Fame and recognition have helped Kaori to grow up and radiate a more sophisticated air. Her riding has progressed to a more assured and confident level. The boundless energy is still evident but now it's channeled and harnessed to get what she wants. Age - 19 Vertical - 5'0" Mass - 105 lbs Nationality - Japanese AKA - Tricky Nishidake Stance - Regular Blood Type - B Positive RIDER FAVES Thing in the World - Manga Thing to Hate - idiots Place to Ride - Nagano, Japan Riding Partner - Mac Fraser Riding Victim - Psymon Stark Other Sport - Shopping Trick - Cab 900 SSX Event - Slopestyle Secret Spot - Big Sky resort, Montana, it\'s so huge! Food - Tiger Treats Accessory - Bear Backpack Career Highlight - Beating Mac in a backcountry showdown Rider's QnA Boxers or Briefs - You are very strange in needing to know this... Things You Have Broken - My own expectations. If You Weren't A Pro - I'd be shopping. The Word - "Snowboarding is not to be taken seriously, it's to be enjoyed." SSX Blur Kaori's enthusiastic and gregarious nature is a breath of fresh air on the SSX Circuit. She's always looking good, and smiling when she's competing -and winning her fair share of competitions at the same time! Age - 20 Height - 5'0" Weight - 105 lbs Blood Type: B+ Nationality - Japanese Likes: Manga Dislikes: Idiots Trait: Cheerful Partner: Mac Rival: Maya Favorite Event: Slopestyle Stance - Regular Motivation: Having a great time! Quotes from DJ Atomika * The rumor mill is churning out some interesting dish - it appears a little rivalry is brewing between SSX sweetheart Kaori and the new kid on the block Maya. How will this play out on the peaks? * Kaori Nishidake takes her celebrity status with a grain of rice. She is here to have a great time and it shows in her gregarious nature and enthusiastic outlook. * Kaori returns to the SSX circuit a little more sophisticated and a lot more confident. It's the type of progress that leads to one place - the podium. * What does Kaori-san do when she's not shredding? Why, she goes shopping of course. She's one focused fashionista. She likes ripping it up and looking good doing it. * SSX Veteran Kaori has always been tough to upset, and this year is no exception. She's learned to harness her boundless energy to get what she wants - epic. SSX On Tour Known in the past as the ‘Tokyo Pop Girl’, Kaori was always the friendliest, chirpiest one on the circuit. Although still ready with a smile – Kaori has toned it down a bit – especially after hanging out with ‘crazy man’ Sid. Her attitude has shifted to fully focusing on her success. Her style of riding and fashion has grown up a bit - but still uniquely hers. With the new circuit underway Kaori is dead centre of the winning, the partying, and the action. Friendly to a fault, Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around. Some say it’s the increased level of competition – others blame it on her new ‘friend’ – Sid. AGE - 21 VERTICAL - 5 '0' MASS - 108lbs NATIONALITY - Japanese AKA - Tricky' Nishidake STANCE - Regular BLOOD TYPE - B POS After the Tour... Joined forces with a trio of rogue Japanese theme park mascots - a bear, alligator and kangaroo - to fight global crime. Calls herself "Kaori X", lives on a mysterious island. Seriously. Relationships Mac Fraser Mac is described best as Kaori's love interst rather than her riding partner. In SSX Tricky, both Mac and Kaori mention each other in their interviews. While not mentioning Kaori the first time asked, Mac mentions Moby and Luther as enemies, but he doesn't metion any made friends. When asked if he has made any friends the second time, Mac becomes nervous when the interviewer brings Kaori up. Mac somewhat nervously replies, saying she's 'pretty nice' and that they hang out sometimes. Kaori, in the other hand, does mention Mac in her interview. "Mac is also a good friend. We have fun together." In a post event (before a race) Mac does encourage Kaori and even askes her out for pizza. In SSX 3, though not much is shown, in Kaori's trading card, she does put Mac has the person she admires the most and through text messages, she states Mac is cute. It is implied Mac tries to hide his feelings for Kaori from the other riders. Not until SSX On Tour, is where their relationship makes some sort of progress. Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around, and many blame it on her new friend 'Sid'. This implies Kaori is either dating Sid, or her friendship with Mac has faded away. It is unknown if Mac and Kaori were friends in On Tour, or even if EA plans to make them a couple. Voice Actresses Yûko Nagashima - SSX-SSX Tricky (2000-2001) Mariko Kage - SSX 3 (2003) Alex Price - SSX On Tour (2005) Memorable Quotes "You are the number one!" (To Brodi) "How cool!" "Amazingly well done!" "How childish!" "Mac, your a nice guy."'' (To Mac)'' "You are very sweet." (To Mac) "You need a bath!" (To Psymon) "This is not impressing me." "Do you want a spanking?" "I'm your girl!" " Thank you, you made the right choice!" "Together we can do anything!" "I feel like I can touch the sky!" "Next time, I'll do better..." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Text Messages Kaori sents out: Don't forget - Peak 1 belongs to Mac! Mac's the best at Peak 1...and kinda cute too. If anyone can take down Nate for Peak 2, I think it's you. Psymon as Peak 3's boss? You have to fix that! I thought we were friends? What EXACTLY were you thinking back there? Guess what? Nice just went Nasty. Trivia Kaori is the shortest female in the SSX games, at 5'0". It's widely belived that She, Sid, and Mac are in a love triangle. In her interview in Tricky, states that her father is a manga artist, who created the character "Orange Explosion Fun Girl." In which Kaori cosplays as. Her name translates to "Only the Western Scent." She's the only female character to be a boarder in all of the games. The only game we see Kaori without her trademark pigtails is SSX On Tour. Kaori's lottery purchase would be clothes. Kaori has a digital pet cat called Lammy. In Kaori's pocket's?-Credit cards. The person Kaori admires most is Mac Fraser. Superhero power- Uber boost. Kaori small.jpg Kaori2.jpg kaoriskirt_small.jpg SSXCast.png Kaori_Mishidake_by_AdamWarren.png Macandthechickas.png elise_kaori_psm_swimsuit.jpg Category:Characters